Katherine's Legacy
by mmooch
Summary: **Prequel to 'Katherine's Healing'** Lorelai makes a friend at the hospital during her delivery…Sookie, who introduces her to Mia, who teaches her the lullaby 'Little Child'. When she decides to run, she remembers Mia's offer. *Major AU*
1. Chapter 1: Meeting New Friends

**Katherine's Legacy**

Summary: Lorelai makes a friend at the hospital during her delivery…Sookie, who's there as part of school community service. Sookie introduces her to Mia who teaches her the lullaby _'Little Child'_. When she decides to run, she remembers Mia's offer of help and goes to Stars Hollow.

AU: William Danes has died 3 years ago of a heart attack. Rachel left Luke 4 months prior – just after school lets out. And as fun as the Demerol plot was, her baby is not going to be named Rory. Sorry.

Rating: pretty low, probably a mild PG

Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls belong to the WB and I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission. The version of the song I heard was sung by Tony Danza (yes, _Who's the Boss_ guy).

**Chapter 1: Meeting New Friends**

**New Haven Hospital, 1630 (4:30pm)**

Sookie stared in amusement as a girl her age is wheeled into maternity, threatening her nurse with epilady torture. A little while later she went to the girl's room to see if there was anything she would like: magazine, etc. The girl screamed and threw ice chips at her so Sookie backed up. However, she wasn't really offended by her actions. She'd seen lots of women act crazy during delivery.

After the pain subsided, the girl noticed Sookie and called to her, "My name is Lorelai. I'm sorry for that. Help me out though, _what_ is the purpose of ice chips anyway?"

Sookie giggled. "I don't know, something about drinking and peeing maybe? I'm Sookie. I volunteer here as part of my school's community service program."

The two talked on and off between contractions for a half hour. Though she didn't throw more ice chips at _Sookie_, the nurses that came by didn't have the same luck. She and Sookie made a game of it, giving points for hitting different body parts. Despite the difference in their social status, they seemed to strike an immediate friendship and Sookie promised she would check in later.

-------------------------------------

Early the next afternoon, Sookie saw Lorelai standing at the maternity window, looking in and walked up. "Hey Lorelai, peg any nurses lately?" she cheerfully asked.

Lorelai smiled tiredly. "Not for a few hours. My baby girl was born at 4:07 this morning. Ughh, I hate that early in the morning! It should be outlawed," she whined.

Sookie laughed as she looked through the window, searching for any pink blankets. "Which one's yours?"

"Second from the end…" Lorelai answered with awed love ringing in her voice, pointing to her little girl.

"What are you going to name her?" she asked, smiling at the beautiful baby.

Lorelai grimaced, annoyed with the compromise she had to make. "I _have_ to name her Victoria as a peace offering to my parents, but I can't think of a good middle name to go with it. I figured that I'll get her nickname from it."

Sookie gave her arm a sympathetic pat. Lorelai had told her a little about her parents the night before and when she had gone back to check on her, _said_ parents were there, reaming her out for not waiting for them to bring her to the hospital. Seriously, what were they thinking?

An older lady about their parents' age walked up to the girls and spoke with a playful warning tone, "Sookie…aren't you supposed to be working now?"

"Mia! No, I just came to see my new friend Lorelai and her baby girl, Victoria something. Lorelai, this is Mia – Mia, Lorelai," she introduced them, pointing to the baby in question.

Mia turned her attention to a girl that couldn't be that much older than Sookie. This must be so tough for her to have a baby so young. "Lorelai, that is a beautiful name. Now is Victoria a family name or does it have special meaning for you?"

She shook her head. "No, it's a concession for my parents. The only problem is I don't like any of the variations of it for a nickname and can't think of a middle name. I was hoping if I get the right one, I use it for her nickname."

"Well, my closest friend's name is Katherine and we call her Katie," she suggested, thinking it was a very good name, especially if the little girl could turn out like her friend.

"Victoria Katherine…that actually doesn't sound too bad. And Katie is a nice nickname. Thanks for the idea, Mia," Lorelai smiled gratefully.

Mia started to make her way to the nursery door. "Glad to help. Now, Sookie, you may not have to work but I do. It's my turn to rock and feed the little ones whose moms aren't available."

Lorelai got a shy and panicked look on her face as she realized – sort of for the first time – that she had to take care of her daughter and she had no clue how to do that. _Emily_ sure wasn't someone to imitate so she turned to Mia. "Could I go in with you? Maybe you could give me a few tips." There was something about this woman that calmed her frazzled nerves.

Mia thought she understood the young girl's fears a little and cheerfully agreed, "Absolutely, come along with me." She wondered where her parents were and where the baby's father was. Surely she couldn't be _alone_ in this.

The two said bye to Sookie and she left them alone with the babies. She had a feeling that Mia would do wonders for her new friend. She was one of the best moms she knew.

-------------------------------------

A little later, Mia and Lorelai were each rocking a baby – Lorelai, hers and Mia, a little boy whose mom had complications in delivery. Lorelai heard Mia softly singing a song to the baby.

"What's that song you're singing? It sounds very pretty." Thinking that she would have liked to had Mia as a mom instead of _Herr_ Emily. She was much more nurturing.

She smiled at the memories the song conjured. "The name of it is _'Little Child.'_ It's a conversation between a parent and their child. My family has been passing it down for a few generations now."

"How does it go?" she asked shyly, hoping it wouldn't be too hard to pick it up. It really sounded pretty and she wanted something special for her little girl.

Mia sang the song again for Lorelai and as she finished, Lorelai had tears in her eyes.

"It's beautiful. Would you mind teaching it to me? I'd like to sing it for my little angel," she pleaded. It was the perfect song in her opinion.

"My pleasure," she replied Her heart opened wide and let the girl and her baby slip into its embrace.

-------------------------------------

A/N: Next…Tragedy hits Stars Hollow.


	2. Chapter 2: Tragedy in the Hollow

**Chapter 2: Tragedy in the Hollow**

Recap: Lorelai met Sookie and Mia when she delivered her baby and made friends with them.

Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls belong to the WB and I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

-------------------------------------

**Gilmore Mansion**

A month and half later Lorelai got another call from Sookie. They had been talking every few days on the phone. Lorelai would tell her about her daughter and rant about her parents and Christopher. Sookie would tell her stories about the people of Stars Hollow.

Lorelai was starting to feel a draw toward the crazy little town – like it was where she _belonged_. Plus she'd been having more and more arguments with her parents. The tension between them was getting very bad.

Sookie was having a hard time talking through her sobs. "Lorelai…" she choked out.

She shot up in her seat, immediately alarmed. "Sook, what's wrong?" What could have happened to make her almost obnoxiously chipper friend cry?

"Remember Mia's friend, Katherine?" she managed between sniffles.

She nodded even though Sookie couldn't see her. "The one I named my baby after?"

"Yeah. She was just in a terrible accident. They don't think she's going to make it." At this point, she broke down crying.

"I'm so sorry. How's Mia taking it?" She knew that the two of them were close and that this must be very difficult for the woman.

"She's staying strong but I think that's mostly for Luke and Liz's sakes." Reminding them both of how wonderful this gentle lady was.

Lorelai thought for a second, trying to remember the names. "Katherine's kids, right?"

"Uh-huh. I mean, it's mostly just Luke since Liz took off with some guy a year ago, but she should be back here before too long," Sookie answered with some doubt in her voice as to whether that would actually happen.

"And Luke's the one who converted his dad's hardware store into a diner?" She loved the idea of a diner inside what _looks_ like a hardware story. It just sounded so quirky, like the rest of the town.

"With Katherine's help, yeah," she confirmed, remembering the renovation fondly.

"Is there anything I can do?" she wondered, not sure what _she_ could do.

"Just think positive thoughts. She's getting the best care possible at the hospital and Stars Hollow is rallying around Luke and Mia. Speaking of which, it's my turn to run provisions to the hospital." But she sounded grateful that her new friend would even offer to help someone she never met. She sure didn't _seem_ like a spoiled rich kid.

"Give Mia my sympathy and let her know I'm thinking good thoughts. Please keep me updated, 'kay?" Her own mind wandering in its own direction about the situation. She decided that she wanted to 'meet' the woman who inspired her daughter's name.

-------------------------------------

**New Haven Hospital, Night 1**

After visiting hours that night, Lorelai charmed/bullied her way into Katherine's room, using her family's name and influence as well as claiming she was a friend of the family. She stood in the doorway, visibly shaken at the sight of the broken woman but stepped forward anyway.

As strange as it might have seemed, she wanted to talk to the woman; give her a reason to wake up. "Mrs. Danes-- Katherine…I felt I had to come and meet you. After all, you are the muse for my daughter's name. When Mia talked about you, it made me think that you sounded like the kind of mother I want to be and the kind of person I want Katie to be. I know it's hard, but you have to hold on. You have so many people who love and depend on you," she begged.

She sat down at the bedside, needing to unburden herself to someone who wouldn't judge her. "My own mother…well, sometimes I'm not even sure _if_ she loves me. Maybe I was just supposed to be one of their accessories. But I got tarnished and now they're ashamed of me. I would love to talk to a mother who is a 'mom'."

Her voice took a bitter edge, "There's a lot about me that my parents don't even know. They don't even _try_ to learn. It's not like I'm a slut or anything. I had sex with my boyfriend a total of four times and we thought we were safe. For crying out loud, I was on the pill _and_ we used a condom!" She railed against fate, although she couldn't imagine life without her little Katie anymore.

"Honestly, I didn't even really _want_ to do it, but he and my friends said that when we got to our age, it was expected in a steady relationship. But I'll tell you right now that _nobody_ is ever going to pull that crap on me again! I will only have sex again when _I'm_ ready for it. For that matter, I will only do what I think is right in _any_ situation, not just sex-wise," she stated firmly.

She caught the time and realized she had to get home. "I have to go now, but I'll be back tomorrow night, Katherine. I hope that we'll get to meet then," she quietly told the sleeping woman.

-------------------------------------

**NHH, Night 2**

True to her word, Lorelai showed up just after visiting hours again. She didn't want to intrude on Katherine's friends and family so she opted to come later.

After greeting the still figure, she announced, "Little Katie's father proposed. I don't know if I told you that already but he did. Our parents came up with this 'master plan' that would magically fix everything. Of course, when I say _they_, I really mean _my_ parents. As much as we fight, at least they never tried to talk me into an abortion or giving the baby up."

She shuddered at the memory of the blowout and continued, "His dad wanted me to 'get rid of _it'_ and his mom wanted to send me out of town until it was over. They had the nerve to place all the blame on me. _I_ seduced their son; _I_ chose to trap him with a kid; _I _derailed his bright and fabulous future," she snorted at the thought.

Letting out a deep breath, she went on, "My dad's plan was for Chris and I to get married, live with them and for Chris to work with him. Of course, they failed to consider what Chris and I _wanted_. But apparently _he_ is a lemming because he just went along with it. So I said no to him."

She laughed with a touch of anger, "Honestly, I don't even feel bad about it because I found out that while I was pregnant, he slept with three other girls and dated who knows _how_ many more? It might have been different if I thought for one minute that we _actually_ cared for each other that way. But the way I see it, I just saved us a few years of an unhappy marriage, possibly bitter divorce and strained relationship afterwards. Not to mention that this will probably be easier on Katie too."

She went on to talk of other things until it came time to leave and she repeated her goodbye from the night before as she slipped out the door.

-------------------------------------

A/N: Next…More conversations with Katherine.


	3. Chapter 3: Can I Tell You Something?

**Chapter 3: Can I Tell You Something?**

Recap: Lorelai visits Katherine in the hospital so she could meet her daughter's namesake.

Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls belong to the WB and I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

-------------------------------------

**New Haven Hospital, Night 3**

Lorelai came in the next night with the anxiety clear on her face. She needed someone to give her advice, yet the only person she could talk to – other than Sookie – was someone in a coma, barely hanging onto life.

"I just wish I knew I was doing the right thing," she explained. "When I look at the marriages and families of people I grew up with, it makes me believe that I don't want _that_ life – for me or Katie. I want the Stars Hollow life," she pronounced.

She took a satisfied breath, "…There, I said it finally. I've been thinking about this for a while now and I think the best thing is for me to leave my parents' house and try to make a life for us on my own. I just need the strength to get myself out the door. _Part_ of me wants to stay a bit longer though."

She stood up and started pacing. "Before you think I'm crazy, the reason is because I need to be prepared. I don't want to walk out the door with just the clothes on our backs."

For the first time, she touched Katherine, grabbing her hand and pleading, "Please wake up and tell me to go. I trust your advice. I know that's strange since I've never talked to you before the accident, but instinctively, I trust you. But I _need_ you to tell me when it's time to go."

She continued talking, saying the cute things that Katie had been doing and telling her how much she wanted them to meet. The time came for her to leave and she gave her farewell, adding that she'd really like to meet her properly next time.

-------------------------------------

**NHH, Night 4**

When Lorelai came the next night, she brought along a surprise for woman who – for some reason – was starting to mean a lot to her. She checked the 'bundle' to make sure she was secure and brought her to the bedside.

"I've brought Katie here to meet you. She's so beautiful, just like you are. Okay, she doesn't _look_ like you," she admitted, "but you both have a natural beauty, both inside and out. Katherine, this is Victoria Katherine Gilmore. Katie, this is Katherine Danes, the lady you got your name from." She held Katie close to the woman's face so they could 'see' each other.

"Katherine, please wake up so you can see your legacy," she pleaded. She turned to the photos on table next to the bed. "Is this your family? This man is handsome and, based on the way he's looking at you, he must be your husband, William. This young girl looks like you so she must be Liz. I hope she's come back by now. It's important that she's here when you wake up," she added, hoping that she _would_ wake up.

Then she took a closer look at Luke. In spite of her crappy history with Chris, she still could appreciate a good looking guy. "Wow, is that your son? Not to sound like a googly-eyed teenager – even though I am – but he's quite the hottie!" She blushed at her statement and who she said it to.

"Although, I suppose that's not really what a mom wants to hear about her son. Still, if he hasn't already, he's sure to break a lot of hearts." She placed the photo back down and assured Katherine, "But because of your and William's guidance, I'm sure that he is a wonderful guy. Is his diner doing well? I guess it's really difficult for him this week since he probably wants to be here."

Lorelai kept chatting until Katie started to get antsy. Then she gathered her things and left before they caused any trouble. She whispered her good night to Katherine, hoping that the next time she came that she'd get to meet the woman.

-------------------------------------

**NHH, Night 5**

For the first time in her visits, Lorelai walked in, actually looking happy. She sat down and explained the reason to Katherine with a big smile on her face.

"I took a drive to Stars Hollow today," she exclaimed. "It's a beautiful community. Apparently, there's a festival coming up because they are decorating the town square." She chuckled and added, "Of course, Sookie told me that you have a festival practically _every_ month. That sounds fun. Your community seems very close, like a large family." She laughed when she remembered the man in the vest sweater chasing the skinny, geeky guy around the square.

Her face turned sad for a moment before she clarified, "I'm an only child, did I tell you that? The only children I had to play with were either those of business acquaintances or society people. Plus, we had to act 'proper' at all times. It's hard to play – especially in a froofy dress – when you have to be proper. I actually had to sneak away by myself to be able to do normal kid stuff: like jumping into a pile of leaves, making snow angels or rolling down a hill."

Then she cheered back up with news that she figured Katherine would like hearing. "I drove by the diner…at least I _think_ it was the diner," she teased. "There was a hardware sign on it but also a diner sign and people were eating. I was so tempted to go in, but then I decided that I wouldn't in until you were back at work and could meet me and Katie," she declared adamantly.

"But it looks like business is going well, so your son must be doing something right. Either that, or the townspeople are there out of sympathy. But it really looked like they were enjoying themselves so I think it was the first one," she added wistfully.

Again, she regaled Katherine with stories of Katie's antics that day, then bid her good night, taking the risk of leaning over and kissing her on the cheek carefully.

-------------------------------------

**NHH, Night 6**

Lorelai pulled her chair up closer to the bed so she could whisper her secret to her confidante. "I've started to make plans to leave: saving my money; making a list of things to pack; trying to come up with a way to tell my parents. I know it will upset them, but then again, maybe it will make it easier for them. This way they can get back to their normal lives. I know they see me still as a child who needs to stay at home, but I think that as soon as the strip turned pink, I got my passport to adulthood."

She sighed in annoyance, "Chris stopped by today. He proposed _again_ and I said no _again_. Since he didn't seem too happy to be there, I'm guessing that my folks or his mom made him come. He didn't even want to hold Katie." She rolled her eyes when she thought of how he had acted that afternoon.

"He has only seen her twice since she was born. Once at the hospital and today – for a grand total of 30 minutes. For somebody who wants us to get married and be a family, Chris has a funny way of showing us his devotion," she bit out in an angry voice.

She wasn't able to stay as long that night, because she had gotten there late. So she said good night and this time didn't even hesitate to give Katherine a kiss. She promised to try to bring Katie the next day.

-------------------------------------

A/N: Next…The sh*t hits the fan.


	4. Chapter 4: The Sht Hits the Fan

**Chapter 4: The Sh*t Hits the Fan**

Recap: Lorelai has been visiting Katherine in the hospital for the past week, telling her her troubles and asking her advice.

Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls belong to the WB and I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

-------------------------------------

**Gilmore Mansion**

A very irate Emily was waiting for Lorelai when she got home that night after visiting Katherine. "Where were you, Lorelai?" she demanded loudly. "One of the DAR ladies was here this evening and wanted to see you and Victoria and you made me look foolish when you weren't here."

Lorelai fumed and thought, _**'I need **_**'permission'**_** to leave the house? Are they kidding?'**_

"Well, I'm waiting, Lorelai," she insisted, "where were you tonight? And every _other_ night for the past week for that matter?"

"A friend's mom was seriously hurt in a car accident and I've been visiting her for a little each night," she hedged, hoping she wouldn't have to explain _whose_ mom it was.

That turned out to be a mistake.

Emily frowned, "I hadn't heard that any of our friends have been hurt. Just who is this _'friend'_ of yours?" she questioned, clearly not believing that there _was_ such a friend. Lorelai was obviously using this as an excuse to sneak out of the house.

Lorelai sighed in defeat and told her, "I met this girl who was volunteering at the hospital when I was in there. We hit it off and she called me last week to say that another friend's mom had been in an accident. I met that mom's best friend too and she was really nice, so I thought I should visit," she explained calmly, praying that her explanation would be enough. She didn't really want to tell her mother that she hadn't even _met_ the family yet. Or what the mom's name was. She was already in trouble for using the name Katherine. But at least they just assumed it was a teenager thing.

Because she believed that anyone 'volunteering' at a hospital must be blue-collar or worse, Emily said disdainfully, "If it isn't somebody from our circle, I don't want you to waste your time going there. It's more important for you to be here for any visitors that come to see you. I forbid you to go back. If _necessary_, I will inform the staff to keep you out," she added when she caught her daughter's defiant look.

"Fine!" Lorelai shot back politely then rushed from the room. It wouldn't be good to press the issue because _then_ her mother would find out that _she_ had used the Gilmore name to get into the room after-hours.

-------------------------------------

As it turned out, Emily's demand was moot.

Early the next afternoon, Sookie called with the sad news that Katherine Danes died with her son Luke and her lifelong friend Mia at her side. She did manage to wake up for just a couple minutes and say her goodbyes. Her daughter Liz, however, had not made it back.

When she was calmer, Sookie called back to tell Lorelai when the funeral was going to be. "It's going to be Saturday morning at 10 am. Then there will be a wake at the Inn afterward," she got out in between her tears. "Why did you want to know?"

"Well, I was kinda thinking of going. Do you think me and Katie would be any trouble?" Lorelai asked, uncharacteristically shy.

"Umm, you didn't even _know_ her, why would you go?" she asked in a curious tone, not a unkind one.

She hesitated, biting her lip. "You see, every night since you called me, I've visited with her. I just really wanted to meet the lady who had a best friend like Mia. I even brought Katie one night to 'meet' her. I kept hoping that each night when I got there that she'd be awake," she admitted, feeling kind of stupid now. Explaining her actions out loud, they sounded ridiculous.

However, Sookie didn't agree. "That is so _sweet_ of you, Lorelai! Even some of the townspeople didn't make it _every_ day. And you did it without knowing anyone except me or Mia. You know, I think it would really boost Mia's spirit to see the two of you. I've shared some of the things you've told me and she smiled every time I passed on an update."

Lorelai blushed at the praise and the thought of Mia keeping track of her and Katie. "Okay, we'll come. If we make anyone uncomfortable, we'll keep our distance. Or, if necessary, leave. I just really want to pay my respects to her."

They made plans to meet the morning before the funeral. Then they said their goodbyes and Lorelai started to scheme how to get out of the house _with_ Katie.

-------------------------------------

A/N: Next…The funeral of Katherine Danes.


	5. Chapter 5: The Funeral of Katherine Dane

**Chapter 5: The Funeral of Katherine Danes**

Recap: Emily forbids Lorelai to go back to the hospital. Except it doesn't matter since Katherine has died.

Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls belong to the WB and I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

-------------------------------------

**Two days later…10 am Stars Hollow**

The funeral of Katherine Danes was a community event. Every store had closed, at least for the morning. She was one of Stars Hollow's _favorite_ people. Plus her and Luke's diner had become a popular place to congregate and visit.

After speaking briefly to Sookie, Lorelai watched quietly from the back, keeping out of sight. When everyone else had left, she walked up to the gravesite. She thanked Katherine for their 'talks' and laid a single daisy on top of the monument.

She caught up with Sookie and they went together to Mia and Luke to offer their condolences. But given the expression on his face, it was doubtful Luke had even noticed them. His gaze was just blank; he hardly made any sound in response to anyone's remarks. Sookie stayed with them and made plans to see Lorelai at the Inn for the wake.

-------------------------------------

Mia had seen Lorelai come into the Inn with her stroller and look hesitantly at the people before stepping forward. She excused herself from Taylor and made her way over to the girls. Lorelai gave her condolences again and then offered a hug which was gratefully accepted.

"Lorelai!" she greeted, "It is wonderful to see you, despite the circumstances. And this little girl is getting to be too beautiful for words. Thank you for bringing her. It actually means a lot that you gave her Katherine's name."

Katie chose that moment to make her presence known – albeit in an unhappy way. Lorelai asked, "Sorry, is there a place when I can nurse her?" she whispered, embarrassed at the mention of nursing.

Mia smiled at the brunette, "Certainly, I'll bring you to one of the small reading rooms."

On the way, she grabbed one of the bellboys and told them to grab a playpen and a baby monitor from housekeeping and set them up in the room.

"I don't know how long you were planning on staying, but you can use this room when you need to take care of Katie. When you want to leave, just grab the monitor and come out to join us. She'll be perfectly safe here. And this room is far enough from the others that you won't be disturbed."

"Thank you, Mia," she answered. "This is very nice of you to worry about us, especially today."

Mia gave her a curious look and asked, "Speaking of which, why did you come? I love that you're here, but you didn't even _know_ Katherine."

Lorelai hesitated and decided to tell Mia the truth. "Sookie has been telling me all about Stars Hollow and then there was _our_ talk in the hospital. Everything I heard about her made me happy that I named my baby after her and I wanted to meet her. So when Sookie said she was hurt, I went to visit her every day."

"That's strange," she said, "either Luke or I was there almost the entire time. I can't believe we missed you!"

"Umm, that's because I kinda snuck in after visiting hours were over," she admitted, ducking her head. She expected Mia to be upset by this. "See, my family's name is important there and I used that to make them let me in." She kept her head down, waiting for the reprimand.

Except she'd have to wait a long time for it because Mia was touched by the gesture instead of angry. "That is perhaps one of the nicest things I've ever heard. Thank you for keeping her company when we couldn't," she responded.

When Katie protested again, Mia stood and went to the door. "I'll leave the two of you alone. Bring that little cutie out when you're done. There's a lot of people who will go nuts when they see her. Then again, maybe that's not such a good idea," she teased.

-------------------------------------

Lorelai saw that Katie only needed to be changed so she did so, then put her in a sling to carry her without making her arms tired. They joined the rest of the crowd and Mia introduced them to several people before Sookie caught up with them. Then Mia left so she could track down Luke, who disappeared a few minutes earlier.

When people saw Katie, they brightened and cooed at her. They would exclaim when they found out her name, but most thought it was a coincidence. Apparently her idea to bring Katie was a good one.

Soon it was time for her to nurse the little one, so she quietly stole away, letting Sookie know where she was going. After she finished and changed Katie, it was clear she needed to take a nap. So Lorelai settled in a chair near the door and started to sing the lullaby Mia had taught her. She'd done so every time she rocked Katie to sleep. And occasionally when she was just holding her.

'_Mommy Dear, tell me please, is the world really round?_

_Tell me where, is the bluebird of happiness found?_

_Tell me why, is the sky up above so blue?_

_And when you were a child, did your Mommy tell you_

_What becomes of the sun when it falls on the sea?_

_And who lights it again, bright as bright can be?_

_Tell me why, can't I fly, like a bird, through the skies?_

_Tell me why, Mommy Dear, are there tears in your eyes?_

She shifted Katie slightly to get more comfortable before continuing.

_Little One, Little One, yes, the world's really round._

_And the bluebirds you search for, will surely be found._

_And the sky up above is so blue and clear so that_

_You'll see the bluebird if it should come near._

_And the sun doesn't fall when it slips out of sight._

_All it does, is make way for the moon's pretty light._

_And if children could fly, there'd be no need for birds._

_And I cry, Little One, 'cause I'm touched by your words._

_Don't be sad, Mommy Dear, if it's true the world's round,_

_I will search 'round the world till the bluebird is found._

_Little One, there's no need to wander too far,_

_For what you really seek is right here where you are._

_Show me where, Mommy Dear, and here's what I'll do, _

_I will take the dear bluebird and give it to you._

_Dear, the bluebird's the love in your heart, pure and true,_

_And I found it the day heaven blessed me with you.'_

As she finished the song, she hear a noise at the door and heard a voice ask, "Who are you? Where did you hear that song?"

-------------------------------------

A/N: Next…Looking back.


	6. Chapter 6: Trip Down Memory Lane

**Chapter 6: Trip Down Memory Lane**

Recap: Lorelai was singing a lullaby to Katie after Katherine's funeral.

Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls belong to the WB and I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

-------------------------------------

Outside the Inn, a numb Luke was walking aimlessly. This day was just too much for him. When his dad died from a heart attack a few years ago, at least he had his mom to lean on. He knew Mia was there for him, but it just wasn't the same. He had been swept up all day by a tidal wave of memories of his mom that started two and half years ago, just 6 months after his dad died…

**Flashback**

Katherine grabbed Luke's hand and pulled him to the couch. "Luke, we have to talk."

"Uh, sure Mom," he answered hesitantly. He was nervous because he knew it was about his dad's will – and by extension his future. Even though he had plans to go away to college, it wasn't really something he _desperately_ wanted to do. It was just something until he figured out what to do with his life.

He knew he could never be a wanderer like Rachel; he just didn't have that restless spirit in him. And the times he had visited a big city, it overwhelmed him, so he knew he wasn't a city guy. So, in his mind, that left Stars Hollow or another small town to settle down in.

But what he would _do_ was still a mystery to him…hence the college idea. If he had to take over the hardware store, he certainly knew enough to keep it running. But he didn't have the drive for it that his dad had.

His mom interrupted his thoughts by saying, "Your dad and I discussed what we would do in case either of us died."

"Why?" he asked abruptly, surprised, because they weren't _old_ and he always thought of them as being in good general health. His dad's heart attack had just come out of nowhere.

But they had seen what happened to a friend's family when _he_ didn't plan for his death and they didn't want that to happen to them. So they both got wills and also discussed what to do about Luke and Liz.

Even then they knew that Liz wouldn't be happy in Stars Hollow. She, like Rachel, was a wandering spirit. So all they planned for her was a modest trust fund that she could use. It wasn't much, but hopefully it would keep her off the streets.

Luke, on the other hand, was a more difficult decision to make. William had no illusions that Luke would _want_ a hardware store, but he would probably want to settle down in Stars Hollow. As much as the general craziness of the town and its people annoyed him, it was still home to him.

So they had talked about it and thought maybe the best option would be to convert the store into something Luke would enjoy, like a camping and sporting goods store. Katherine mentioned this to her son.

Luke thought about that for a second, but when he looked at his mom, he knew that _whatever_ the store would become, it had to be for _both_ of them, not just him.

He asked her what _she_ would do. She tried to avoid the question because she didn't want to influence his decision, but he wouldn't let her. Finally she admitted that she always wanted to run a hang-out kind of place to eat.

That wasn't much of a shock to him. Growing up, all the neighborhood knew that they were welcome at the Danes' house and he saw how much pleasure his mom got when she'd go into the living room and see a group of kids talking and eating. She always had a ready supply of snacks and drinks. Occasionally she would even use the kids as guinea pigs for new recipes that she wanted to try out.

They continued talking for a while longer about other possibilities, plus his mom told him about _her_ will and final wishes. She didn't want to hurt him with the thought of losing her, but he had to be prepared in case.

-------------------------------------

Over the next few weeks he thought about the store …a lot. Finally she suggested that he do a brainstorming list of his interests. Then do a pro/con list for each of those things that could translate into a business. She also told him that he didn't _have_ to anything with the store. If he wanted to leave and do something else, that was good too.

He thought they were stupid, but he reluctantly did his lists and only came up with a couple ideas for stores that meshed with his interests. He also added his mom's dream and the possibility of leaving Stars Hollow. His first option was the camping and sporting goods store. And it had a good 'pro' column, so it was a maybe.

Next was a shop where he sold woodworking items that he made. That was perhaps his favorite hobby. But after considering it for a bit, he decided no. He didn't want to risk turning it into work that he may grow to dislike. Plus he enjoyed working on a project in his _own_ time and doing this would change that.

Then there was the idea of leaving town. That was quickly shot down when he could only list one pro and had half a page of cons. Apparently he was a lifer, even if he didn't want to be an _active_ participant in the crazy festivals and such.

Finally, he considered his mom's idea; there ended up being more cons than pros. So it seemed like his choice should be the camping and sporting goods store.

He settled down and figured he would tell her his decision in the morning. That night he had a dream about his store.

_It was a big success, mainly due to tourists that wanted equipment specific for the area._

_But he saw his mom's expression. She wore her 'polite and friendly' smile. He saw it a lot when she worked in the hardware store. She was _okay_ with his choice, but it didn't bring _her_ any joy._

_Suddenly his store twisted into the restaurant she dreamed of. Instantly the mood in the room changed. Now, instead of tourists being the standard, it was the locals who were his regulars. And it exceeded his mom's wildest hopes. It became _the_ place in town to be. They worked together and it felt perfect._

-------------------------------------

When he woke the next morning, the images flashed in his mind again and he felt all the emotions that he had in the dream.

He sat his mom down at the kitchen table and told her that he had finished his pro/con lists, per her request, and handed them over to her.

She studied them; laughing at the 'leaving' option, nodding thoughtfully for the 'woodworking' one. When she got to the 'camping and sporting goods' option, her face started to slip into that polite look again. Her face lit up temporarily when she saw he'd put her idea as an option, but it slid back when she saw the cons outnumbered the pros.

She took a couple seconds before she looked up at him. With forced enthusiasm, she smiled and said, "Well, I guess the choice is obvious."

He just nodded and replied, "Yep, I've made up my mind. By the way, can I see those again," he asked, pointing to the lists."

She handed them over and he quickly scribbled something on one of them and passed them back to her. She read his words:

'_Pro – get to share the dream equally with Mom'_

She gave him a questioning look as tears formed in her eyes.

He explained, "Yes, I would like having the camping and sporting goods store. But all it would ever be was just another shop. Just another place for tourists to spend money. It would be good for the town, but it wouldn't necessarily make it better."

Pausing to decide how to put it, he continued, "But your diner would be both a place for tourists and locals, plus if it worked, it would become _part_ of the town instead of just another shop. Does that make any sense to you?"

After his speech, she realized that he had thought about his choice and made it independently from her influence, mostly. His reasoning _echoed_ her words, but had his passion behind it.

-------------------------------------

When it was announced at the next town meeting, there were murmurs of surprise and a few grumbles of _'Where will we get our hardware now?' _But it didn't take long for the mood to shift to one of pure excitement for the idea. Even the grumblers conceded that Woodbridge wasn't _that_ far to go. And another restaurant would probably be _better_ for Stars Hollow.

For the next month, Luke and Katherine deliberated and drew up business plans for the business loan. The townspeople volunteered to help with the remodeling in return for a grand opening party (i.e. _festival_). Luke groaned and rolled his eyes at the thought, but knew that it was their best option to get the work done quickly.

They spent their days working on the diner and their nights practicing cooking at home. She insisted that both of them should be able to handle the grill. They purposely kept the menu limited and simple so it wouldn't overwhelm them.

Finally in mid-October, they were ready to open their doors. The air around the town seemed alive with excitement. There was a signup sheet for a time slot to eat – Luke refused to call it a reservation book – so the Danes duo wouldn't get trampled by the crowds.

In the town square, they had other booths so the others didn't go hungry waiting their turn. Someone – probably Kirk – made up t-shirts that said _'I was there when it started…Luke's Diner – October 16, 1982'_.

-------------------------------------

A/N: Next…The journey continues.


	7. Chapter 7: The Journey Continues

**Chapter 7: The Journey Continues**

Recap: Lorelai was singing a lullaby to Katie after Katherine's funeral.

Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls belong to the WB and I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

-------------------------------------

Luke took a look at his surroundings for the first time and saw that he was outside. He really should get back to Mia. As he started back in, he slipped into his memories again…

**Flashback**

Even though they had some rough patches over the next two years, the experience was better for them than they ever anticipated. Not only did Luke figure out his future, but he grew very close to his mom.

It did bother him when some of the tourists would make comments about the pretty waitress/cashier in his presence; especially when some of them were crude in fashion. A couple times he came within inches of striking a guy, but fortunately a local would step in and warn the man to leave before they regretted their comments.

Some tried flirting with her, but Katherine just brushed them off politely. She didn't date, but she wasn't lonely either. The townspeople had sort of become her husband. As for romance, she just wasn't willing to let go of William yet. She didn't wear her ring on her hand anymore, but she kept it on a chain around her neck.

-------------------------------------

When Luke turned 20, they decided he should move out on his own so they didn't grow too dependent on each other – Kirk and _his_ mom served as a warning against _that_. Katherine was concerned that Luke didn't have an active social life…at least dating-wise. Sure, he played sports and even occasionally would help out behind the scenes with some community projects.

People tried to set him up with different girls and he generally turned them down. But every once in a while, he saw his mom watch him with a concerned expression so he'd give in. He would go out with them, but usually things didn't get past the fourth date.

If anyone had asked him, he was mostly satisfied with his life. He learned to love the diner for his own sake and not just for his mom's. He did want a relationship eventually, but didn't feel the rush of worrying about it just then. And the girls he allowed himself to be set up with just didn't interest him.

His guideline for dating was that he'd feel it in his gut that he wanted to get to know someone better. His dad said that he had used that method and he ended up with his mom so it sounded like a good plan to him. It just was a slow method, but he was in no hurry.

'_Luke's_' was established in town, but sometimes he still felt in over his head. It was easier to concentrate on getting that under control than worry about getting caught up in the emotional roller coaster of a relationship. Rachel's leaving had hurt him more than he wanted to admit. He wasn't still hung up on _her_, but she made him afraid to trust again.

Eventually Katherine had enough and sat him down to talk about it.

"Luke, I understand that Rachel hurt you deeply, but you shouldn't believe that all women will act like her. You have a lot to offer somebody. However, no one will know that unless you let them in," she told him.

He shook his head, "It's not just Rachel. I remember what Dad said about his 'gut' method and know that it will work for me too," he explained.

Katherine chuckled, "Yeah, your dad used that but only after he had been dating someone for a while…when it felt like they were getting serious. He still went out on his fair share of dates. More than his share in my opinion," she added ruefully.

"I get what you're saying and I'll try to make more of an effort. Just remember that I'm not exactly over the hill and that I have plenty of time. I just want to concentrate on the diner right now," Luke conceded.

After that, Luke started going out on more dates. But he still showed no interest in getting more involved with any of them. But Katherine was more at ease with her son's decision now that she knew it wasn't just a way of distancing himself because of Rachel.

**End of flashback**

-------------------------------------

In the past couple years, he grew so close to his mom that her death hurt more than his dad's had, and they were pretty close for a father and son, so that was saying a lot. He knew that Liz would be of no use when it came to comforting him. Hell, he hardly saw her in the past year or so, and then usually just to bail her out of one jam or another.

Mia was great, but she just wasn't Katherine. Another thing that their relationship had caused was Luke wasn't willing to settle for just anyone anymore. Whoever he fell in love with would have to be as good a woman as his mom was and be able to make him as happy as his mom made his dad. He knew that it meant that he might never get married, but he didn't think it would be right to accept anything less than the best.

He walked through the back hallway when he suddenly heard a soft voice singing. It wasn't the voice that caught his attention – although it was nice – it was the song she was singing. The _same_ song that his mom had sung to him and Liz when they were small.

Like a man in a trance, he walked into the small room. He searched for the source of the voice but couldn't find it. As she was finishing the song, he finally placed it as being behind him, blocked by the door.

He saw the silhouette of a young woman rocking a small baby to sleep and his breath caught in his throat at the sight. He managed to gasp, "Who are you? Where did you hear that song?"

-------------------------------------

A/N: Next…They meet at last.


	8. Chapter 8: They Meet at Last

**Chapter 8: They Meet at Last**

Recap: Lorelai was singing her lullaby to Katie. Luke was taking a stroll down memory lane.

Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls belong to the WB and I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

-------------------------------------

**Previously…**

_As she finished the song, she hear a noise at the door and heard a voice ask, "Who are you? Where did you hear that song?"_

-------------------------------------

**Independence Inn, Saturday morning**

Lorelai turned at the voice. It sounded like it was in so much pain. Who was that? What did he say? Oh that is…Luke? She didn't realize that she said his name out loud until she saw him flinch. He stumbled over to the couch and practically collapsed there.

As she put Katie in the playpen to sleep, she told him, "Hi. My name is Lorelai Gilmore and I learned the song shortly after I had my daughter." She didn't think that bringing up the hospital or Mia right then would be a great idea given how fragile he looked.

Studying him closer she thought that maybe she should go get someone to sit with him. It looked like he was about ready to fall apart. She went over to him and gently placed her hand on his shoulder. "I'm very sorry about your mom," she uttered, feeling completely useless. "How 'bout I go track Mia down for you?"

As she started to pull away, he grabbed her hand desperately and begged, "Please don't go!"

She nodded, "Okay." She sat down, not bothering to try to remove her hand from his grasp.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes. Finally she tried to get up again and she heard him plead, "Sing the song again…please."

She stared at the shattered man and began:

'_Mommy Dear, tell me please, is the world really round?..._

By the time she had gotten to the second verse he had started to sob. Not cry, but full-fledged _sob_. So she grabbed a small pillow and placed it in her lap before instinctively leaning his head to rest there. She continued to sing and caressed his hair and arm soothingly. After a few minutes, the song was over. When he started to stir, she promptly started it again.

She kept doing that until his sobs had ceased and she realized that he had fallen asleep. For the next hour she stayed there. Every so often, he started to get agitated in his sleep and would only calm down when she resumed singing and caressing him. This was very unusual for her and though it should have made her uncomfortable, it strangely felt natural to her.

-------------------------------------

After another half hour, Mia came by looking for Luke. When she saw them, she looked at Lorelai in amazement. "How did you manage to get him to sleep?" she quietly demanded. "He hasn't slept like this since the night of the accident. To even get him to sleep, we usually have to resort to slipping something in his tea," she admitted conspiratorially. "And even that is just basic sleep, he's never this calm," she announced in amazement.

"He came in when he heard me singing that song to Katie. Before I knew it, I was singing it to him as he cried," Lorelai explained, hoping that she wasn't breaking any confidence or putting Luke in a bad light. "Then we just kinda ended up like this. I didn't really have the heart to try to move since it seems to upset him again."

"Well, thank you Lorelai," Mia responded gratefully. "I was really starting to get worried about him. But won't you have to feed Katie again soon?"

Lorelai pondered the situation for only a few seconds before asking, "Well, I _did_ bring a bottle for her just in case. I can put off nursing for a bit longer. Would you mind feeding her for me?" she requested. "I _really_ don't want to nurse her like _this_," she explained, waving her hand at her lap and Luke.

Mia pounced on the idea. "That would work wonderfully!" Mia declared. "As long as you're okay with this, I'm happy to help in any way that keeps him sleeping longer. I'll check on you in a bit. For now, I'll snatch this little beauty and fuss over her."

"That sounds good to me," Lorelai replied. "If he hasn't been sleeping well, I don't want to risk waking him up until absolutely necessary. Take care of my little angel."

-------------------------------------

After another hour or so, nature was giving her two calls. She had Mia help her ease out from under Luke. She went to the bathroom, pumped some more milk and checked on her baby. Then went back to see if he woke up or not.

When she got back there, she saw Mia trying to quiet him. He was still asleep, but very restless. She saw Lorelai in the doorway and asked, "Could you please try again? Maybe there's something about _you_ that calms him. I tried doing what you did, but all I managed was to keep him from fully waking."

Lorelai shrugged her shoulders in confusion about how it would make a difference if it was her or not, but did walk over. Lorelai knelt down and started crooning and stroking him like before and he settled down some, but not entirely.

Mia stared at them before suggesting, "Maybe you have to be in the same position you were in before; that might remind him of Katherine more than sitting beside him does."

Lorelai slid back into her earlier position. As soon as she did, he relaxed visibly. They shared an astonished look and she offered, "I'll stay as long as I can, but you and Sookie would have to take care of Katie for me. And I have to be home for dinner or my mother will blow a fuse."

"Do you mind if we talk a little?" Mia asked. "I didn't really get to know you that well in the hospital. Sookie has been sharing stories of the two of you; I hope you don't mind."

She shook her head, "Nah, that okay. At least you care enough to want to know what happens to us," she stated, not able to keep the bitterness out of her voice.

Mia debated with herself about if she should interfere or not, but decided that she owed this young lady for helping with Luke. She sat as close as she could to the pair and placed her hand on Lorelai's arm. "Do you want to talk about it? I guessing that things aren't that good at home with your parents. Does the father help out at all?" she inquired gently.

Lorelai shook her head again, fighting the tears. "No. Not that I think he'd be that much help anyway. When I refused to marry him at my parents demand, he promptly started dating and sleeping with other girls. And given my parents idea of help was forcing two 16 year olds into a marriage neither wanted, they haven't help either. Except they do let us stay with them. But they've made it clear that I'm a huge disappointment; both for getting pregnant and for not accepting their solution."

Mia nodded her head in understanding, "That was a very brave and wise decision you made. I doubt that a ring would have stopped the young man from cheating on you if he couldn't even remain faithful during your pregnancy." She looked at the young mom with new clarity. "Is this why you went to visit Katherine?"

"Yeah," she admitted. "I mean I _did_ want to meet her as well," she hurried to add. "But when I was there it just seemed so easy to talk to her about things that had been building up inside me. I love my talks with Sookie, but she's still a kid and I needed a mom to talk to."

"Well, if you can accept someone talking back, you have me now," Mia offered. "I may not know exactly what you're going through, but I am a mom. It's just that my kids are grown now and out on their own."

"Thank you Mia," Lorelai gratefully allowed. "I know it was foolish, but I kept asking her for advice and hoping that she'd wake up to give it to me."

"Care to give me a shot?" she asked.

"Uh-huh. Basically I told her that I feel like a tarnished accessory in my parents' society life and that I didn't want that for me and Katie. I also said that I checked out Stars Hollow and loved it. That helped me realize that I need to leave and take care of Katie on my own," she told the older lady, the question of whether she was right or not clear in her voice.

Mia only nodded, encouraging her to continue. "I asked Katherine one night to wake up so she could tell me it was time to go," she broke off as the tears threatened to spill. She missed the astonished look on Mia's face at that request. Mia grabbed a couple tissues for both of them and squeezed her arm in a comforting gesture.

When she gathered herself enough, Lorelai went on, "The next night I brought Katie to meet her. I wanted them to see each other, even if neither would remember it. The last night I visited, I told her that Christopher – Katie's father – had been by that day to propose again. He didn't even hold his daughter and he thought that I'd marry him? What a shmuck! I just wish I had brought Katie again that night."

"You couldn't have known that it was your last chance," Mia consoled. "I still think it was wonderful of you to visit her at all. I'm sure they made a difference to her." She wondered if she should say why she knew that but held off.

Lorelai looked at her strangely, but didn't ask. "Then I just sort of felt like I _did_ know her and wanted to pay my respects today. I hope that it wasn't too presumptuous of me?"

"Nonsense!" Mia retorted. "Even if nobody understands who you are, you have every right to say goodbye to someone you care for. If nothing else, what you've done for Luke gives you a special right to be here."

"Yeah, I don't get that, but whatever works I guess," she stated. It was amazing. She had easily noticed Luke's hotness in the hospital, but she didn't feel it today. Granted he looked worse off than he did in the picture, but he was still very kissable. However, all she saw when she looked at him today was someone in need of comfort. If it were Christopher, she'd assume that he was faking it to get into her pants. He didn't care enough about his parents to get this upset over their death.

They talked until Katie needed to be cared for again. Mia grabbed her quickly, so she wouldn't wake Luke, although when Lorelai was singing to him, he didn't seem to notice anything else going on.

A few hours later, Lorelai realized that she had to go because her mother would be livid if she missed dinner. She carefully slipped out again and gathered her things together. Before she left, she leaned down and whispered words of comfort in his ear. Then she got the urge to brush his hair away from his eyes and give him a kiss on his forehead. She stood up and walked out of the room, hoping that he'd be able to rest better now.

As she made her goodbyes to Mia, the innkeeper offered, "Lorelai, if you ever need anything, please come ask me. I'd be more than happy to help out."

She saw the sincerity in the older woman's eyes and found herself promising that she would. Mia watched the two leave, wondering if she should have said anything.

-------------------------------------

A/N: Next…It's time to go.


	9. Chapter 9: It's Time To Go

**Chapter 9: It's Time To Go**

Recap: Lorelai sings Luke to sleep and talks with Mia.

Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls belong to the WB and I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

-------------------------------------

**Gilmore Mansion**

When Lorelai and Katie got home, her mother pounced on her, yelling, "Where were you Lorelai?! Mitzi Huntzburger from Ladies' Guild was over today and wanted to see my new grandchild. Do you have any idea how humiliating it was for me that you weren't here and I couldn't even tell her when you'd be back? I thought we had resolved this just a few days ago. Your memory can't be _that_ bad!"

"Mom, I left you a note this morning that Katie and I were going to a funeral and that we'd be home by dinnertime," she retorted, struggling to keep her temper in check.

"Nobody died that I know of," Emily huffed.

Lorelai sighed, figuring that it wouldn't make any difference anyway, but said, "That friend's mom that was in the hospital died the next day. It was her funeral that we went to."

Emily's eyes flashed. "And I told you to stay away from them!" Honestly Lorelai, are you that incapable at following direction?"

"Only when it makes no sense," she shot back, adding, "There was no logical reason for me to skip the funeral. And us being there made a lot of people feel better. Katie was quite the charmer."

"Except you and _Victoria_ were supposed to be at home," she insisted, determined not to concede her daughter's point.

The argument would have continued but for Richard's timely interruption and the maid's announcement that dinner was ready.

-------------------------------------

For the next week Emily overwhelmed her with demands of appearances and outings. Finally, Lorelai hit her breaking point and saw that if she didn't get out of there soon, Katie would end up with a childhood just like hers; complete with dresses she couldn't play in or get dirty playing outside with friends. To make things worse, her mom and the DAR women refused to call her 'Katie' but insisted on 'Victoria' because that was her _proper_ name.

One night, she decided to ask Sookie if she could see if there were any jobs available in Stars Hollow. She knew leaving meant she'd have to make her own way. While she wasn't entirely sure how that would work, she knew she had to try. Sookie promised she would and said that she'd see if Mia knew of anyone.

The next day, Lorelai got a call from Mia herself. After explaining all that had been going on the past months and especially since the funeral, she told Mia, "I just can't do this anymore and I refuse to make Katie go through it. I've been thinking about it and I'm starting to believe that it might be the right time. But honestly, I don't know how much of that is just frustration at my mother."

Mia secretly agreed with her, but also felt that it was important to help the girls out in case things ever did improve with her parents and they wanted a real relationship. At least this way, they'd be safe and nearby. She decided she had to tell her the truth.

"Lorelai, there was something that I think I should have told you Saturday evening." At Lorelai's prompt, she went on, "When Katherine died, she woke up momentarily and said a few final things to me and Luke."

"Yeah, Sookie told me that she was able to say goodbye to you," she encouraged.

Mia took a deep breath. "One of the things she said seemed kind of odd at the time, but after our talk at the Inn, it made a lot more sense. She grabbed my hand and gasped out, _'It's time to go.' _I now think she meant for me to pass the message along to you," she finished in a choked voice.

She regained her composure and suggested to Lorelai, "I could always use extra help at the Inn and we could make part of your salary be room and board."

Lorelai started to object, but Mia insisted, adding, "I know this is selfish of me, but you and Katie mean a lot to me already. I would love having you nearby."

She sounded so loving and wistful that Lorelai couldn't fight it and quickly agreed. "Alright, but the way my mother has been acting this week, I'll have to sneak out. I'll put our bags near the end of the driveway where they will be hidden by the bushes. Then if you can be here at say, 2 o'clock, I'll be able to get away."

"While I don't really like the idea of you virtually running away, I'll trust your judgment when it comes to your parents. But please promise me that you will leave them a note, stating that you are alright and will talk to them soon," Mia pleaded.

-------------------------------------

**Independence Inn**

After their talk, Mia started to plan what to do. She knew that Lorelai would prefer the freedom of living on her own, but wouldn't accept outright charity. She hadn't lied about the job though; she really could use a fill-in worker. It seemed that a day wouldn't go by without them needing extra assistance somewhere in the Inn. That just left a place for them to stay.

She and Sookie talked about it when the young girl came by the Inn later and couldn't come up with a solution. Then the landscaper came in with a question about the grounds. When they went out to look at the problem, Sookie noticed the old potting shed. She asked Mia, "This may sound weird, but what about the shed over there?"

Mia seemed surprised by the possibility, but agreed that it wasn't a bad idea. They went to look at it closer. "You're right, Sookie. We'll have to put some plumbing in for a tub. But the designer was clever when she suggested that the groundskeeper should have a private place to clean up so he wouldn't disrupt the Inn's guests. That makes things much easier for us. It needs to be cleaned up a bit and maybe a few other touches, but not a lot. Plus, this gives me the excuse of having Lorelai and Katie stay with me for a bit," she confided.

"You really _do_ care a lot about her, don't you?" Sookie asked, although not terribly surprised by it. She saw how Mia doted on Katie during the wake. It wouldn't shock her at all if she tried to talk Lorelai into staying with her permanently.

-------------------------------------

After Sookie left, Mia's thoughts turned to the other hurting child in her life. It had been a couple days since she had seen Luke and he didn't really look that good then.

That night, after Lorelai left, they had cleared the library quietly as Luke slept. When he woke up, he found Mia and apologized for leaving her alone. But he hadn't said anything about Lorelai so Mia didn't bother to mention her either.

She tried to check in on him every couple days, but he'd brush her off and say he had too much to do with the diner. She did manage to get him to promise to come to dinner that weekend.

A impish thought crossed her mind and she considered trying to put the two of them together. Mia considered what her old friend would think of the match. She almost swore she heard Katherine whisper her approval in the night air.

But then she decided that things were too chaotic for both of them right now. And their individual emotional states were not in the right place for a new attachment, even if it was a good one. Maybe when their lives settled down some she could encourage them. She left the Inn absently whistling the lullaby.

-------------------------------------

A/N: I picked the names Mitzi Huntzburger and Ladies' Guild because they sounded like Gilmore-ish things. I have no clue if there was a Mitzi or not, but thought it would be fun to stick the name Huntzburger in the story.

A/N2: I'm evil and I fully admit to that. But this actually seemed like a good spot to finish this story. If there's enough interest, I'm planning on doing a series chronicling Luke and Lorelai's relationship and how it changes over time.

**THE END**


End file.
